User talk:Literature nerd
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Differences between the anime and manga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gojirob (talk) 18:17, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but no Horns The article as you wrote it is basically good ; but the horns are not an object per se - they are a part of the Diclonius' lives. Also, what you list is covered under the Prejudice article. Gojirob (talk) 03:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) It's great that you want to add pics to the episode articles. But could you stop putting them up top? Make them a gallery, towards the bottom. They otherwise disrupt the flow of the pages. Gojirob (talk) 02:18, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Vectors has been opened for you (or it should be). Please sign all future messages by using four tildes (Gojirob (talk) 04:01, September 21, 2013 (UTC)). So I know its you. Gojirob (talk) 04:01, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks - Differences page Thanks for checking these over. I tried to be comprehensive, but another set of eyes is just what the articles need. Gojirob (talk) 14:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I have been patient. I had warned him about unneeded edits, and he scaled them back. But these are still on balance unneeded, and he is not getting the gentle, so I go the harsh. He's not banned, because I don't want to alienate someone who obviously wants to kick in. But LN, I need to draw a line. I put a lot of work on the grammar, flow, diction and damn near everything of these articles for going on four years now. Its been hobby and obsession, and I like the articles to hew as close to perfect as can be. Someone who is just upping their edit count for that reason alone makes my blood boil. Gojirob (talk) 20:57, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! You are now an admin. Gojirob (talk) 04:28, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment about Twilight Zone. You can leave a signature by using four tildes ( four of these ~ symbols ) . BTW, I have a story that uses the TZ frame for the orphanage flashback : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8980116/1/Other-Songs-The-Girl-At-Eleven Gojirob (talk) 03:23, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Kisaragi pic Sorry, but the Meat Shield pic violated the ToS. Basically no gore, and no nudity, bullets aside. Gojirob (talk) 07:08, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Arakawa I think it was you who expressed a dislike of Arakawa. I wrote this song filk based on 'Barracuda' by Heart. So the vaccine is done - I hope you had fun As you prepped the world to burn You outplotted the Chief Research mostly his son’s And bailed – on Agent-San! You playing both ends of the board Sold out a bunch of kids You'd have us all down fawning you Wouldn't you, Arakawa? The Unknown Man and you Vying for Lucy Had his head tossed you're free All your rights made wrong ; you’re telling an end-world Song - A Deity Chess game. If your conscience makes you sick Your fame and money don’t do the trick You’re gonna be a bare-faced Messiah Aren't you, Arakawa? "Your name engraved" the horned man told How you gonna save your soul Lucy didn’t kill as many as you Through the war and through the peace An entire planet that you fleeced Now you wear a crown of Horns – Your Rose Had Thorns! Didn’t it – Arakawa? Gojirob (talk) 03:51, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Deconstruction Good info addition. Thanks!Gojirob (talk) 05:45, May 28, 2014 (UTC)